ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Disneyland Resort Paris: Magical Adventures
This is a list of characters in Disneyland Resort Paris: Magical Adventures. Disney characters Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Max Goof *Clarice *Clara Cluck *Panchito Pistoles *Jose Carioca *The Aracuan Bird *Ludwig von Drake *Humphrey the Bear *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Duffy the Disney Bear *ShellieMay the Disney Bear The Three Little Pigs *Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Practical Pig Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Kairi *Namine *Roxas *Riku *Aqua *Axel Winnie the Pooh series *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Eeyore *Tigger *Rabbit *Kanga and Roo *Kessie *Owl *Gopher *Lumpy *Christopher Robin *Darby *Buster Lilo and Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Jumba *Pleaky *Nani Disney Princess The couples *Snow White and her Prince *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Aurora and Phillip *Ariel and Eric *Belle and the Beast *Aladdin and Jasmine *Pocahontas and John Smith *Mulan and Shang *Tiana and Naveen *Rapunzel and Flynn Their friends *The Seven Dwarfs (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Dopey) *Jaq and Gus *Perla and Suzy *Fauna, Flora, and Meriwether *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Melody *Scuttle *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts and Chip *Abu *Genie *Carpet *Meeko and Flit *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Louis the Alligator *Pascal *Maximus Lady and the Tramp *Lady *The Tramp *Tony and Joe Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Figaro and Cleo *The Blue Fairy Dumbo *Dumbo *Timothy the Mouse *The Crows Alice in Wonderland *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *The Cheshire Cat Peter Pan and Tinkerbell *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Tinkerbell Song of the South *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear The Jungle Book *Mowgli *The Vultures The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *Kovu *Kiara Disney/Pixar films Toy Story series *Woody *Buzz Lighyear *Bo Peep *Jessie *Hamm *Rex *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Squeeze Toy Aliens *Bullseye *Ken *Barbie *Mr. Pricklepants *Chuckles the Clown *Dolly *Buttercup *Wheezy the Penguin *Trixie Monsters Inc. *Sulley *Mike *Boo *Celia The Incredibles *Bob Parr *Helen Parr *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Tony Rydinger *Edna Mode Cars *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally Cerera *Luigi and Guido *Ramone *Flo *Filmore *Sheriff Ratatouille *Remy *Emile *Linguini Up *Carl *Russell *Dug the Dog Brave *Merida Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Jessica Rabbit Brother Bear *Kenai *Koda *Rutt and Tuke The Disney Afternoon The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Zummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Gruffi Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Gusto Gummi DuckTales *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Gadget *Monterey Jack *Zipper Talespin *Baloo *King Louie *Bagheera *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham Darkwing Duck *Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot Bonkers *Bonkers D. Bobcat Country Bear Jamboree *Henry *Shaker *Wendell *Liverlips McGrowl *Big Al Star Wars *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Darth Vader Star Tours *Captain Rex (RX-24) Disney Junior series Handy Manny *Manny Garcia Little Einsteins *Leo *June *Annie *Quincy Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jake *Izzy *Cubby Sofia the First *Sofia the First Doc McStuffins *Doc McStuffins Stanley (Playhouse Disney series) *Stanley PB&J Otter *Peanut Otter *Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Ernest Otter *Opal Otter *Flick Duck *Munchy Beaver *Pinch Raccoon *Scootch Raccoon *Mayor Jeff *Aunt Nanner *Ootsie Snootie *Bootsie Snootie Higglytown Heroes *Eubie *Twinkle *Kip *Wayne *Fran Rolie Polie Olie *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Percy Polie *Bromley Polie *Pappy Polie *Gizmo Polie *Billy Bevel *Binky Bevel Jojo's Circus *Jojo Tickle *Goliath the Lion *Skeebo Seltzer *Trina Tightrope *Croaky Froggini *Tater Bear in the Big Blue House *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Stacy Hirano *Buford *Baljeet *Jeremy Johnson Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sargeant Calhoun Frozen *Anna *Elsa the Snow Queen *Olaf *Kristoff *Sven Disney Villains *Xemnas *Larxene *Maleficent *Jafar and Iago *The Evil Queen *Cruella de Ville *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *The Pink Elephants *Heffalumps and Woozles *The Weasels *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam *Scar *Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai *Hades *Pain and Panic *The Big Bad Wolf *The Three Little Wolves *Chernabog *Yzma *Shan-Yu *The Queen of Hearts *Governor Ratcliffe *Claude Frollo *The Beagle Boys *Negaduck *Don Karnage *Fat Cat *Pegleg Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Profossor Ratigan *Shere Khan and Kaa *Medusa *Madam Mim *Captain Gantu *Prince John and Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Mother Gothel *Dr. Facilier *Emperor Zurg *Pete Prospector *Lotso *Hopper and Molt *Randall *Roz *Syndrome *Chick Hicks *King Candy/Turbo *Professor Zundapp *Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz *Hans Non-Disney characters These characters will appear as theme park guests. But still, the player especially joined by a group can talk to them. Sitting Ducks *Bill *Aldo *Bev *Ed *Oly *Waddle *Fred the Penguin *Raoul the Crow *Cecil *Claire Tekken: The Iron Fist Tournament *Michelle Chang *Julia Chang *King II *Armor King *Craig Marduk *Bob *Ganryu Postman Pat * Pat Clifton * Jess the Cat Sesame Street *Big Bird *Oscar the Grouch *Snuffy *Grover *Elmo *Zoe *Prairie Dawn *Bert *Ernie *Cookie Monster *Telly Monster *Rosita *Count von Count *Frazzle *Two-Headed Monster *Baby Bear *Betty Lou *Farley *Herry Monster *Abby Cadabby Hi-5 (Australian band) * Lachie Dearing * Dayen Zheng * Mary Lascaris * Ainsley Melham * Tanika Anderson Non-Disney Villains *Bowser *Mistress Nine *Bowser Jr. *Ranamon *Koopalings (Larry, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig von Koopa) *Koopa Kid *Rasputin *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Miss Finch Trivia * Olaf will be Anna and Elsa's older brother in this game and other Frozen franchises and Disney media. * Mushu will be Elsa's love interest in this game. Category:Disneyland Resort Paris: Magical Adventures